


House of Trouser

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can she go about being Presidential with hairy legs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Trouser

**Timeline:** Bastille Day

  


She knows it's cheeky but with the water shortage, she can't afford to waste a drop on shaving her legs; but she only has skirts. How can she go about being Presidential with hairy legs that everyone can see? She would borrow a pair of trousers from Billy; he bought four pairs with him; ever prepared. But he's too waif-like, and although she's kept her figure; she's not as thin as him. So, she finds herself standing in Apollo's room, quietly asking if she can borrow a pair of his trousers.

Lee Adama looks entertained by this request, he loves Roslin's fortitude but sometimes he wishes he could be of more use to her... and if that means providing her with trousers… so be it. He opens his wardrobe and shows her his assortment of non-uniform trousers. Roslin runs her eyes over the selection; none of them really go with the colour of her suit jackets, but desperate times and all that…

She picks out a pair of dark brown trousers and holds them up to the light.

"Good choice, Ma'am," he teases.

Roslin shoots him an amused look. "You missed your calling – you should have been a salesman!"

Lee grins.

She looks about his room for something to change behind.

"I can step out for a moment," Lee offers, suddenly feeling awkward – he's already seen her in her nightdress – he didn't want her to think that he was a –

"Thank you," Laura says appreciatively.

Apollo steps out of the room and she changes into the trousers: they're tight across her hips but the length and waist are perfect. She removes her jacket and scrutinizes her reflection; she looks a little casual, but it's better than having every one pretend not to notice the stubble on her legs as she discusses water shortages and military strategies.

There's a gentle knock on the door.

"I'm decent," she calls out to Apollo.

He enters the room; his eyes run the length of her body. "Not a bad fit," he says.

She puts her hands on his hips. "Yes – see, I knew your trousers would fit."

He smiles. "That's what I'm here for Madame President – defending Galactica and clothes swapping."

Laura picks up her jacket and smiles at him. "Thanks, Captain Apollo. Oh - and feel free to borrow one of my skirts any time," she says and leaves.


End file.
